


Task Force Ren

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drama, Evil Organizations, F/M, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Hurt, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M, Missions, Rogue One Crew is Knights of Ren, Secret Organizations, Secret Task Force, knightpilot, secret agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: The Knights of Ren are a seemingly random assortment of people brought together to execute dangerous and illegal missions. They're all incredibly different, but each play an important role. They form a family even though they were initially forced to work together. Then, they start encountering a trio (Rey, Finn, and Poe) on their missions who begin to get in the way of them accomplishing their less than honorable goals. Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren, finds himself in treacherous territory when he begins to fall for the enemy.The Knights of Ren will be played by the Rogue One crew.(The title will likely change)





	Task Force Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AQE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQE/gifts).



> This was prompted by AQE:   
> Knights of Ren are Cool Too: "Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren (played by the cool old Dark Side Rogue One crew and yes I fully wish the Rogue One crew had been scooped up the Emperor and turned into the Knights of Ren https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4QOpYMsFXQ ) capture Poe, Finn and Rey. 
> 
>  
> 
> I was super intrigued by this prompt. Then I watched the video and WOW. I'm so into this now. This is going to be a full fleshed multi-chapter at one point, so this first chapter is just the beginning! We will get to the real meat of the story eventually!
> 
> Also, this is in fact a modern AU where the Knights of Ren are a task force working for an evil organization and Poe, Rey, and Finn happen to be the new "Good Guys" that they keep running into.

Cassian was growing anxious. He wasn’t going to let the others see. He couldn’t worry them. But Kylo was supposed to be back an hour ago. Almost two hours ago now. Ben had the most dangerous role to play. He was their best man so of course they sent him. They all knew he was capable, but Cassian also knew that even with all of Kylo Ren’s incredible talents he could still get caught. Kylo was performing the part with the highest risk. Everyone else had returned to base safely, but that didn’t mean a thing. Kylo could still end up arrested (or worse) even if the rest of them had made it through and the whole mission was depending on Kylo. 

Cassian looked across the room at Jyn. She would surely have realized by now that something was wrong. She was perceptive like that. Chirrut would have too. Cassian made eye contact with Jyn and the worry passed silently between them. 

They all heard the door open and shut down the hallway. As they listened to the footsteps growing nearer everyone tensed up, preparing to fight if this were an intruder. 

Kylo Ren appeared before them through the doorway and there was a collective sigh of relief. Cassian looked the man over and noticed a few bleeding knife wounds. He wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

“Kylo, you’re bleeding,” Jyn called out softly, her voice laced with concern. “What happened?”

Kylo grimaced as he traced the wound on his side. “Everything’s fine. Mission completed. I just ran into a few unexpected problems. We weren’t the only ones hired. There were more adversaries than I thought because of the private hires. A couple of them created a bit of a problem. It’s handled now though. I’m hoping this won’t become a problem long run. They could complicate things.” He slowly slid into a chair, the wince upon his face becoming even more prominent. 

“I’m going to go grab the medical kit,” Bodhi said. “You need it.” 

Cassian spoke up, “So, the mission was succesful?”

“Yes. I managed it. As long as everything went right for everyone else we should be good.”

Cassian knew that the other man must be in pain by the way he did not insist a full review of everyone else’s performances. He was usually a control freak like that. “Do you want me to call in the mission report? He’ll want to hear soon and I don’t know that you should do it like this.”

Kylo groaned a bit in pain. “You can do it.  _ This time _ . I don't need the supreme leader seeing me like this.” 

Cassian nodded his head and left to go make the call. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is just the beginning!! I'm so excited to continue this! The first chapter is more of a teaser than anything, but this needed to start somewhere. This is going to be HUGE!!!! Thank you to AQE for giving me this crazy idea to play with!!


End file.
